Vs. Slaking
Vs. Slaking is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/26/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan leave the Pokémon Center of Oldale Town, walking towards Petalburg City. Brendan is anxiously speeding up and going back and forth. Max: Can you calm down at least a little bit? Brendan: No, I can’t! I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but remember that I’m the one who ran away from home! Dad’s going to be furious with me! He’s going to be wondering where I’ve been all this time! Ian: Oh, he knows. Brendan & Max: He knows?! Ian: I called him before the start of the Grand Festival, explaining how you were competing in the Grand Festival. And that we were coming back upon it being completed. Brendan: Do you know what he’s going to do with him knowing what I’ve been doing?! Exactly what he told me not to do! Max: I, have to agree with Brendan on this one. Dad has a pretty bad temper. Ian: It’ll be fine. Brendan: Yeah, sure. I’m going to be chewed alive. Goodbye, contest career. They arrive in Petalburg City, as the group heads to the Petalburg gym, which serves as a house as well. Brendan’s and Max’s mom, Caroline, is waiting for them. Brendan: Mom! Brendan takes off in a run, hugging Caroline. Caroline: Oh, Brendan! You were incredible! Your dad and I watched the Grand Festival! The top eight on your first time! Truly an excellent performance! Brendan: Thanks. How, what did Dad think? Caroline: That, is a question you’d better ask him. He’s back in the gym. Brendan takes a deep breath, as he heads to the back building. The others follow after him. Misty: (To Ian) I hope you know what you’re doing. Ian: I do. Don’t know how it’ll end for him, though. Misty: Not reassuring. Brendan enters the gym, where Norman is standing, eyes closed. The others come in, going off to the side. Brendan: Uh, dad? Norman opens his eyes, glaring Brendan down. Norman: To think, I was foolish enough to trust a kid in getting you back. I lost both sons because of it. YOU! Brendan flinches, but Norman was directing his attention at Ian. Norman pulls out the Balance Badge, tossing it at Ian. Ian catches it. Norman: As agreed. The gym badge for my son. Now leave us. Ian tosses the badge back, Norman catching it. Ian walks out onto the field, getting between Brendan and Norman. Ian: I’m not going anywhere. I challenge you to a gym battle. Norman: And I decline. I need to have a conversation with my son. Ian: And I’m here for my gym battle. Norman: My son, disobeyed me! Left to become a, a coordinator just to spite me! Ian: (Anger rising) And you were trying to push your ways onto him! You were trying to make him into something he didn’t want to be, prevent him from following his dreams! What kind of father are you, to desire to make your son miserable?! Norman: Don’t you pretend to know what kind of father I am! Ian: Oh, but I do. You think that you’re way is the right way, and just because you were once a big shot Pokémon trainer, you can do whatever it is you want to your child! Norman steps towards Ian, fist clenched. Ian taps the button on a Pokéball, choosing Swalot. Swalot: Swa. Norman steps back, Swalot right in his face. Norman: You want a fight? I’LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! Brendan runs off the field, hiding behind Misty and Max, who are sitting on the benches. Brendan: What is that guy thinking?! Misty: There’s no way he let all that out on the spot. He must’ve been waiting to go on a rage like that for some time. Like he was talking to his own dad. Norman throws a Pokéball, choosing Zangoose. Zangoose: Zan! Norman: Zangoose, Crush Claw! Ian: Stockpile, then Spit up! Zangoose charges in, claws glowing with energy. Swalot inhales air and inflates, taking Crush Claw with ease. Swalot fires a Spit Up energy blast, blowing Zangoose back. Norman: Close Combat! Ian: Body Slam! Zangoose charges at Swalot, who pulls his body up, slamming into Zangoose. Zangoose is pinned to the ground. Norman: Thunder! Zangoose releases Thunder, electrocuting Swalot off. Swalot spits a Sludge attack, hitting Zangoose. Norman: Zangoose’s ability is Immunity. It won’t be poisoned. Swords Dance then Crush Claw! Several energy swords form, circling around Zangoose. Zangoose then charges in with Crush Claw. Ian: Stockpile, then Spit Up! Swalot uses Stockpile, taking the Crush Claw, wincing more than from the last attack. Swalot fires Spit Up, hitting Zangoose head on. Ian: Body Slam! Swalot leaps into the air, coming down at Zangoose. Norman: Thunder, then Close Combat! Zangoose fires Thunder, blowing Swalot back. Zangoose then scratches and kicks Swalot several times, knocking back, defeated. Norman: Swalot is unable to battle! You done yet?! Ian returns Swalot, his face angrier than before. Ian: Just getting started. Just like your son’s journey. Go, Loudred! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Loudred. Loudred: LOUD! Ian: Loudred, Hyper Voice! Norman: Close Combat! Loudred releases translucent sound waves, as Zangoose charges at Loudred. Loudred’s Hyper Voice hits Zangoose, the waves knocking it back. Zangoose hits the ground, defeated. Norman returns Zangoose, opening another Pokéball and choosing Exploud. Exploud: Exploud! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Exploud, the Loud Noise Pokémon, and the evolved form of Loudred. Exploud triggers earthquakes with the tremors it creates by bellowing. If this Pokémon violently inhales from the ports on its body, it's a sign that it is preparing to let loose a huge bellow. Ian: So that’s what Loudred evolves into. Norman: This’ll be quick. Exploud, Ice Beam. Ian: Flamethrower! Exploud lets out a roaring Ice Beam, as Loudred counters with Flamethrower. Loudred then leaps into the air, coming down with a Stomp attack. Exploud raises its arm, blocking with a Hammer Arm. Exploud pounds it into Loudred, sending it flying. Loudred flips and lands feet first on the wall, jumping off it. Ian: Flamethrower! Norman: Ice Beam! Then Crunch! Loudred’s Flamethrower counters Ice Beam, as Exploud charges forward to Crunch into Loudred. Loudred releases another Flamethrower, Exploud pushing through it and biting into Loudred. Loudred shoots backwards from the force, skidding along the ground. Ian: Flamethrower! Loudred gets back up, breathing Flamethrower. It hits Exploud, as it suffers a burn. Norman: So, what? You can never say those things to your own father, and you’re taking it out on me? Ian: I want you thinking about why your son did what he did. That his world doesn’t revolve around you. Loudred, Stomp! Norman: Hammer Arm! Loudred jumps at Exploud, going foot first. Exploud blocks Stomp with Hammer Arm, the two being even. The two are an arm’s length away from each other, as they fire Flamethrower and Ice Beam. The attacks explode, knocking out both Pokémon. Brendan: I don’t know which is scarier, Dad or Ian. Misty: He’s going all out. Max: You need to in order to match Dad. Especially with, Brendan: Slaking. Norman opens the Pokéball, choosing Slaking. It loafs on the ground, picking its nose. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vigoroth. It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once. Ian: So that’s the Slaking I’ve been hearing about. Combusken, go. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Norman: Your starter? Ian: Nope. Norman: Then consider this match loss. Slaking, Hammer Arm. Slaking: (Lazily) Sla. Slaking gets up, stretching. It then lets out a roar, shaking the building, Brendan cowering further behind Misty. Misty: Oh, get up! You need to see this! Ian: Flamethrower! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, as Slaking charges through it, grabbing Combusken and throwing him at the wall. Slaking then pounds Hammer Arm into Combusken, the impact cracking the wall. Misty: What the?! Max: Wow! I didn’t know it was that strong! Ian: Sky Uppercut! Combusken strikes Slaking under the jaw with Sky Uppercut, freeing him from Slaking’s grip. Combusken then leaps into the air, coming down with another Sky Uppercut. Norman: Hammer Arm. Ian: Jump, and Flamethrower! Combusken jumps into the air, feet catching on Slaking’s Hammer Arm. Combusken jumps as Slaking finishes the swing, Combusken shooting Flamethrower at Slaking. Norman: Earthquake! Slaking stomps the ground, the entire building shaking while Combusken is in the air. The crack in the wall deepens, as the entire wall becomes cracked. Combusken lands, taking the aftershock of the attack. Ian: Mirror Move! Combusken forms a black circle on the ground, Combusken stomping it. Another Earthquake rips through the building, as the wall behind Ian shatters. Cracks begin to form on the rest of the building. Misty: Okay, time to go. Max: Yeah. Misty, Max and Brendan get up, running out of the hole in the wall. Norman: Last chance to back out. Ian: I never back down. I never look back. I can never prove, that he was right. Norman: Let’s see if he is, then. Slaking, Bulk Up. Slaking flexes his muscles, them bulging. Combusken charges in with Sky Uppercut, Slaking not even budging from the attack. Norman: Hammer Arm! Ian: Mirror Move! Slaking goes for Hammer Arm, as Combusken dodges it. The Hammer Arm slams into the ground, shattering the field, leaving it as broken pebbles. Combusken swings his arm through the Mirror Move, it turning into Hammer Arm. Slaking takes it, as it grabs Combusken. Norman: Earthquake! Slaking slams Combusken into the ground, and stomps into him with Earthquake, the remaining walls crumbling. The walls begin to break down, as the ceiling begins to fall at them. Norman: This battle has gone on long enough. At this rate, we’ll both be killed. Ian: You back down to me, how do you face your son? He needs to know your position on his dreams, hoping that you accept him. Norman scowls at that, as Slaking makes it over to him. A section of the roof falls towards Norman, Slaking repelling them. Combusken stands, and glows with an orange aura. Combusken: COM, BUSK, EN! Ian: Blaze. Hm. Ian smirks, as Combusken flips backwards, repelling a piece of ceiling that falls at Ian. Ian: Thanks, Combusken. Don’t worry about the battle. As long as we stay safe in this. Combusken: Busken. Combusken repels the building, as Slaking uses Earthquake, causing the entire building to collapse. The field is now littered in rock debris from the roof, as Combusken hops onto one. The others are inside the main house, seeing the battle continue. Misty: They didn’t even move! He’s got to be the biggest idiot ever! Max: He? Misty: Only Ian could instigate someone to stay in a collapsing building. Ian: Now, Flamethrower! Caroline: I’ve never seen Norman battle someone to this extreme before! That Ian must be really determined. Combusken breathes a powered up Flamethrower, Slaking taking the entirety of it. Norman: Enough of this! Earthquake! Ian: Overheat! Combusken glows white, as he fires a stream of blazing hot white fire. Slaking stomps the ground for Earthquake, the shockwaves hitting Combusken. Slaking is hit by Overheat, as both Pokémon drop. They struggle to sit up, as Slaking falls back down. Combusken stays sitting up. Ian: Combusken, great job. Combusken: (Weakly) Combusken. Combusken falls backwards, out cold. Ian returns Combusken, as Norman returns Slaking. He takes the Balance Badge back out, tossing it to Ian. Ian catches it, and nods, walking back towards the house. Brendan: What, that’s it? They just acknowledge each other and leave?! You freaking broke the gym house! Ian walks up to Brendan, patting him on the shoulder. Ian: There you go. I warmed him up for you. Brendan: Uh, wha? Ian walks past, going to leave. Ian: I’m leaving town in the morning. I hope you two can join me. Brendan and Max look at each other, both of them swallowing. Misty looks concerned, as Caroline comes over. Caroline: Go talk to your father. I think it’ll be good. For both of you. Brendan nods, as he heads into the wreckage. He approaches Norman, the two staring awkwardly. Brendan: Uh, hey. Main Events * Ian finally returns Brendan home. * Ian defeats Norman, earning him the Balance Badge. * Combusken reveals to have learned Flamethrower, and his ability is Blaze. * Ian reveals his pent up emotions about his own father, which worked directly at Norman as well. * Brendan begins to talk with his dad. Characters * Ian * Brendan * Max * Misty * Caroline * Norman Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Swalot (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Zangoose (Norman's) * Exploud (Norman's) * Slaking (Norman's) Trivia * Norman uses the strongest of the Normal type Pokémon of Hoenn, to symbolize him as the final gym leader. * Ian reveals the reason he never stops moving forward, to prove his father wrong. * Besides Ian's Mawile, all of his Hoenn Pokémon competed in at least two gym battles. * The destruction of the gym house was to add a dramatic effect to it, and to show that the battle was powerful enough to destroy that building. * Ian seemed to have had planned at least since the Grand Festival, if not even earlier, how to get Norman to battle him, as he had blatantly refused the last time. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles